Violando a la rosa
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: AIHIME HENTAI. Después de "Negro, Rojo y Blanco". Todos celebran el renacimiento de un nuevo rey, incluso el rey...con su concubina.


Bien, este es un aihime hentai(BABA XD) podria tomarse como la continuacion de "negro, rojo y blanco".

me tomo bastante tiempo pero tenia un bloqueo en la parte hentai y queria esforzarme para que se viese...al estilo de aizen XD

a ver...este fic se lo dedico COMPLETAMENTE a jose, como fans de esta pareja y como un regalo BIEEEEEEEEEEN atrasado XD

espero que sea de tu agrado...y del agrado de akasha, mi LJ friend, que le gusta tmb esta pareja ^^(lamento si que no este ulqui XD)

por favor, disfruten

bleach es de tite kubo

**Violando a la Rosa.**

Era una fiesta para los Arrancar, las risas, gritos, alcohol y el sexo era señal de la victoria. Sí, victoria, Aizen Sousuke, su emperador, les había dado el tesoro prometido: Libertad, Poder…Un nuevo Mundo. Todo eso conseguido con solo una cosa, la muerte de la familia real a manos de su nuevo rey y sus leales Gin y Tousen…Ahora todos brindaban por sus victorias, pero especialmente celebraban por el nuevo soberano de todos los mundos existentes:

AIZEN SOUSUKE.

El nuevo Rey, estaba sentado en su nuevo Trono, pulido en oro sólido, digno de un Rey, con su copa en la mano, viendo aquella algarabía, como sus manos derechas Gin y Tousen celebraban a sus métodos, el lugar olía a alcohol y a los siete pecados capitales: Ira, Gula, Avaricia, Celos, Pereza, Soberbia y Lujuria. Pero especialmente este último, por aquellos besos que rompían lo inmoral, pasando a caricias llenas de calentura, bailarinas moviéndose con sensualidad para entretener a los espectadores, al punto de que la excitación se concentre en su entrepierna. Demasiado vulgar para Aizen, pero lo dejarían ser esa noche, solo porque esa noche celebraban su victoria, por lo que dejará que los pecados capitales invadan la habitación.

Pero algo faltaba en aquella habitación, una persona, una mujer…Aquella mujer que invadía su mente al punto de excitarlo, la deseaba, pero sabía que ella no quiso estar presente, que estaba en uno de los miles de cuartos, llorando por toda la gente que murió, que mujer tan inocente, tan amable al punto de llorar por gente que no conocía o por la misma gente que la tacho como _Traidora._

Se puso de pie, esa señal causo que todos se detuvieran, quedando en absoluto silencio. Vieron como bajaba las escaleras que estaban entre ellos y el trono, sus pasos eran lo único que escuchaban, especialmente cuando tocaba la puerta de la salida con un dedo y esta se abrió por si misma.

-La celebración puede seguir-Ordeno y el ruido volvió. Cerró sus ojos y siguió su recorrido, saliendo de allí.

El ruido se disminuía con cada paso que daba. Sus pasos eran calculados y firmes, recorrió pasillos y subió escaleras hasta que finalmente se detuvo, estaba frente a una gran puerta pintada de blanco, era una de las mejores habitaciones y decidió entregárselo a ella. Abrió un poco la puerta, sin hacerla sonar, y no se movió, se quedo en silencio, oyendo el sonido que había al otro lado, uno diferente a los que había oído en el cuarto anterior, este era solo uno y no era de felicidad, sino de tristeza.

Aún en silencio, completo de abrir aquella puerta para poder entrar y cerrarla, oyendo con mayor claridad y volumen aquel sonido mientras caminaba hacía la cama, donde no estaba vacía, sino ocupada, por una joven que le ocultaba su rostro con la ayuda de las almohadas. Vio como se sobresalto de un brinco y se volteo, cruzando su mirada con él, eso paso debido a que el emperador se atrevió a poner su rodilla derecha en la cama. Retrocedió, aun estaba asustada de él. Aizen la examinó con cuidado y lo que le sorprendió y fascino (no lo podía ocultar) fue el hecho de cambiarle de ropa, luciendo un vestido rojo de encaje, con un profundo y atrevido escote en U, mostrando gran parte de sus pechos, le llegaba a las rodillas, iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos y era tan transparente, que se veía con claridad las facciones de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién te ha vestido así?

-F-Fueron las mucamas del antiguo Rey…Dijeron que debía vestir así.

Aizen debía admitirlo, agradecía interiormente a sus nuevas sirvientas, aún a pesar de que sentía la ansiedad en sus piernas, también lo rodeo la ironía, esas eran las ropas que usaba la "concubina" principal, la favorita del rey…Pensar que ahora, él era el _Rey_ y ella su fiel _Amante_, le daba un éxtasis incontrolable, pero lograba dominarlo… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más?

-Nuestro sol no debería estar deprimido-Extendiendo su mano.

Orihime se paralizó al sentir su mano en la mejilla y lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse, estaba aterrada, pero no porque conquisto el mundo, no porque atacó a sus amigos o al Shinigami Sustituto, simplemente estaba confundida, no entendía lo que le ocurría cuando estaba ante él, ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba con solo oír su nombre? ¿Por qué se intimidaba cuando estaba ante él? ¿Por qué con solo un simple roce, su cuerpo se estremecía al punto de rogar interiormente a ser poseída por sus manos? ¿Por qué con solo unas simples palabras bien utilizadas, ella se sentía única y especial?

-Dime Orihime… ¿A quién perteneces?

Se demoraba en responderle, su mente seguía en blanco y su cuerpo estaba luchando por no lanzarse a abrazarlo, su piel luchaba por no derretirse por sentir aquellas manos prohibidas acariciando sus mejillas, limpiándolas de las lágrimas, la causa de aquel triste sonido.

-Yo… - Titubeaba –Mi cuerpo y alma existen para Aizen-sama y sus deseos.

-Suena memorizado…Tiene que sonar real.

-L-Lo siento mucho – Susurro.

-Somos los UNICOS que tenemos que celebrar esta victoria de otra manera – De un movimiento rápido, Orihime estaba nuevamente tendida en esa enorme cama, pero esta vez, tendida de espaldas y con ese hombre a pocos milímetros sobre ella.

El nuevo rey se deleitaba al ver como aquellos labios lo invitaban a acariciarlos, como sus ojos brillaban en una mezcla de miedo, confusión y lujuria y como los nervios invadía cada centímetro de su inocente cuerpo, ella sabía lo que él pensaba hacer.

-A-A-Aizen-sama…N-No por favor… - Podía sentir que su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo y con solo una mirada y eso en verdad la aterraba.

-Tómalo como tu castigo…Y como mi recompensa – Su rostro se iba acercando cada vez más, al punto de que la joven tuviese sus mejillas del mismo color que el vestido, sus latidos eran tan fuerte que apostaba que él los podía escuchar.

Debía cumplir su palabra, tal como dijo ante Kurosaki Ichigo, él se apoderaría de su inocencia, de cada rincón de su piel. Sin dejarla hablar, ataco nuevamente esos labios y la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas al sentir que estaba poniendo resistencia, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido en el momento que él junto el cuerpo de ambos, pero a Aizen también le había afectado por el roce de ambos sexos sobre las ropas, le causo una vibración al punto de perder el control… Después de todo, era una bestia salvaje… Y ella era su presa.

Se separo de sus labios por la necesidad de volver a respirar, pero no tardo más de unos segundos en volver a besarla, sin detenerse a pensar si ella aun no se recuperaba. Podía sentirlo gracias a sus experiencias sexuales, ella lo deseaba, también era poseía por aquel deseo prohibido, pero se resistía por ser el malo de la película, por causar la muerte de mucha gente, incluyendo sus amigos. Introdujo su lengua al interior de esa boca femenina, explorándola de forma impaciente. Aizen estaba seguro que Orihime tendría su lujurioso deseos, ya que él no pensaba detenerse.

-A-Aizen-sama… - Sus pezones ya comenzaban a notarse tras ese delgado vestido, señal de la excitación que la rodeaba con solo sentir como el emperador atacaba su cuello sin tregua, incluso le había dejado una rojiza marca – P-Por favor – Podía sentir la humedad en su entrepierna, movía sus piernas para disimularlo, pero era algo imposible de ocultar, ni mucho menos si sus gemidos eran placenteros y constantes – D-Deténgase.

-De nuevo me desafías – Le apretó con fuerza su seno derecho, regodeándose al ver como tenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios sellados para no volver a gemir. Sonrió irónico, acercándose a aquel monte para morder su pezón derecho y esta vez, Orihime no pudo evitar gemir, fue uno fuerte – Además – Aquella misma mano iba descendiendo por esos terrenos desconocidos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna – Tu cuerpo no sabe mentir.

Se tuvo que tapar la boca con su mano derecha, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control, se estaba drogando a esas caricias. En verdad que no se entendía, ¿Por qué debía sentirse así ante él? Mato a sus amigos, a mucha gente inocente y miles de cosas más… ¿Por qué? No quería sentir eso, debía confesar que era embriagante y delicioso, pero también sabía que era pecaminoso… incluso traicionero. Pero su mente era una cosa, y su cuerpo era otra, al parecer, a su cuerpo no le importaba el hecho de que ese hombre era un pecado, solo quería más, llegar al verdadero placer… Por eso le rogaba a la mente que se rindiese.

No se pudo contener más y un grito desgarrador se escapo de sus labios, su ropa intima inferior había sido apartada de ese cuerpo, por lo que su intimidad había sido visitado por aquellas manos que habían matado miles de Hollow, Shinigamis y Humanos – Aizen-sama – Susurro con su respiración jadeante, el calor corporal subía descomunalmente, había demasiado calor, incluso sentía que ese delgado vestido estaba pegado a su piel.

Aizen iba retrocediendo su trayectoria, hasta que sus caras estuvieron frente a frente nuevamente. Orihime se sentía avergonzada e intimidada, por eso desvió su mirada, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, una mujer sin vergüenza, ni al nivel de la basura se encontraba. Aizen simplemente ataco su cuello de nuevo, oyendo con más claridad sus gemidos… No había duda, ella se había rendido. Se sentía victorioso, otra lucha había ganado esa noche. Sus labios se fueron acercando a la oreja izquierda de Orihime, mordiéndosela para luego susurrar:

-Haré que tu cuerpo nunca me olvide… Porque me perteneces.

-A-Aizen-sama…

Aquel hombre se incorpora, sus rodillas rodeaban aquella pequeña cintura de Orihime, deleitándose con su sonrojo, su boca hinchada por sus bruscos besos y aquellas montañas no paraban de moverse arriba y abajo a causa de su respiración. Delante de ella, se desprendió de las ropas que cubrían la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, dejando su bronceado torso desnudo, la chica no pudo evitar el aumento del color carmín en sus mejillas al ver tal espectáculo, tampoco pudo controlar sus labios, que se mordieron en un intento de contener ese deseo de tocarlo. Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo en el momento que su cuerpo volvía ha acercarse al de su presa, Orihime sintió una descarga más potente por sentir su pecho desnudo sobre ella con claridad, a pesar que tenía aún ese vestido rojo.

-Conmigo sentirás lo que tu Kurosaki Ichigo jamás te daría… Te haré sentir una mujer de verdad – Le prometió en el momento que mordía su labio inferior.

Orihime gimió de nuevo, su espalda era explorada, su cuello de nuevo fue atacado y sus pezones se endurecían con solo sentir el desnudo pecho de Aizen…Maldijo al vestido, era un verdadero estorbo por no disfrutarlo mejor, pero por lo menos, sus manos podrían tocar su amplia espalda, deleitándose con el calor de la piel de Su Majestad, sin saber que sus caricias, tímidas y un poco torpes, eran ataques mortales para Aizen, ahogando un gemido grave en el blanquecino cuello de Orihime. Tal vez su alma había ganado, pero aún había un poco de consciencia que torturaba a la chica, ¿Qué no la dejaría en paz? Esa conciencia rogaba que no la besase o en verdad sería su fin, pero al parecer, su cuerpo no le restaba importancia, no quería preocuparse, solo disfrutar.

Regresando el tema del vestido, este se iba despidiendo de su cuerpo, al parecer, en el recorrido de su espalda, Aizen había encontrado al fin el cierre y ahora se lo quitaba, ansioso por ver su cuerpo. Ahora la tenía desnuda y solo para él, en cambio, ella se sentía completamente avergonzada a causa de esa mirada que la quemaba profundamente, por eso desvió la mirada y se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos, al poner sus manos a nivel de su mentón.

-No deberías ocultarte – Le dijo en el momento que la trae hacía él y la besa nuevamente, pero esta vez, hubo algo diferente, su presa no puso resistencia, le rodeo el cuello con sus blancos brazos, enredando sus dedos en ese castaño cabello y le correspondió el beso, perdiéndose en ese néctar prohibido y embriagándose en el aroma a hombría que el impregnaba.

Sus manos se atrevieron a recorrer finalmente ese pecho que se volvió en su ambición desde que lo vio desnudo, con la vergüenza en sus mejillas, simplemente ya no podía controlar esa lujuria, el deseo de convertirse en mujer en los brazos de Aizen, ni siquiera le importaba ahora que su cuerpo quedaría contaminado, que se rebajara a una verdadera traidora o una prostituta barata, en esos momentos solo lo deseaba a él.

Con brusquedad, Aizen la empujo a la cama y atacó sus labios, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sus besos iban descendiendo, primero por el cuello, luego por sus pechos. Su boca atacó el pecho derecho, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo como un niño con su paleta, mientras la izquierda era fuertemente masajeada. Después cambio de lugar.

De nuevo iba descendiendo, entreteniéndose con su ombligo y descubre otro punto débil en Orihime, porque aquel ataque causo que se riese. Se sentía algo tonta, por aquel cambio, por pasar de gemidos a risitas, pero a él no le molestaba, quería conocer todos sus puntos, tanto débiles como fuertes.

Orihime, de un momento a otro, paso de las risas a un grito, arqueo su espalda y sus manos atrapaban las sábanas, el recorrido de Aizen había terminado en su intimidad, primero lamía el clítoris, deleitándose con sus gemidos repetitivos y altos, ahora sus labios mayores y menores eran las víctimas, como su cabeza al ser rodeada por las piernas de Orihime enredaba sus dedos de la mano derecha en su corto cabello mientras se mordía el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, tratando de ahogar los gemidos desgarradores.

La presa finalmente conoció lo que es el orgasmo. Tuvo su primer orgasmo en su vida y en esa noche, en un grito, trataba de memorizar aquellas sensaciones que la invadían, era placentero, maravilloso y excitante… Pensar que era Aizen quien le provocaba esa algarabía, aumentaba más aquel placer.

Aizen la tomo por la nuca y trajo su cabeza hacía su propio cuello. Al tenerlo tan cerca, de nuevo aquel aroma invadía todos sus sentidos, como también la cegaban del mundo exterior, concentrándose solo en lo que pasaba en ese cuarto, en ellos. Orihime se atrevió a besar su cuello, lucía hambrienta de deseo, de poder tocar también su cuerpo, luego saco la lengua, lamiendo tanto en ese punto como en su hombro y sus manos acariciaban de nuevo ese pecho que la volvía loca, todo lo hacía con las mejillas rojas, porque a pesar de aquel deseo, la vergüenza no la dejaba. Por muy poderoso que Aizen sea, no dejaba de ser un hombre, alguien que también tenía sus necesidades, por eso es que tenía esa lujuria por poseer a Orihime, como también no pudo evitar gemir y entrecerrar sus ojos por unos momentos ante aquellas atenciones que tenían algo de temor por no tener la misma experiencia que él.

-Lo estas deseando, ¿No es verdad? – Le susurro al sentir como esas inexpertas manos ahora trataban de quitarle a ese hombre la parte de abajo.

-Por favor Aizen-sama… – Jadeo, apenas su voz se podía oír en esas cuatro paredes a causa del calor que había a causa de ambos cuerpos.

No pudo contener ese grito desgarrador, Aizen se había introducido en ella de una forma nada amable, rápida y confiada. Se aferró en él en un abrazo y no pudo evitar rasguñar su espalda, tratando de poder dominar aquel placer y dolor. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mezclándose con el sudor y cayendo en las sabanas sudorosas, podía sentir aquella tensión en su entrepierna, era como si en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Su Majestad comenzó a moverse, con movimientos rápidos, desgarrando a la chica de placer, sin dejarla recuperarse un segundo, atacando con todo lo que tenía. La respiración de Orihime estaba hecha un desastre, le complicaba a sus pulmones recibir oxígeno. De su boca no paraba de salir gritos placenteros, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su Emperador. Sus senos se movían con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían de su cuerpo.

Llevo sus brazos para que tocasen su frente, sentía que su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más, su frente estaba llena de sudor y sus brazos estaban para disminuirlos, si es que era posible. Sus pezones fueron atacados por los dientes de Aizen, como su espalda fue atacada por las manos del Emperador.

-¡AIZEN-SAMA! – Fue lo que salió de su boca una vez que llego a su segundo orgasmo, sintiendo también como el semen se adentraba a su cuerpo, aunque algunas gotas no lograron su cometido y se deslizaban por los labios vaginales, cayendo a las sabanas. Su cuerpo trataba de recuperarse, de nuevo el aire entraba a sus pulmones, aún tenía otro día de vida… dios, ese hombre si era peligroso.

Lanza una exclamación de dolor al sentir como le jala de los cabellos. Su piel se eriza al sentir la lengua de ese hombre lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, sus dientes también participaban, mordiéndole con fuerza.

-Aún no hemos termino. —mas que un aviso, fue una orden. Se lo susurraba de forma atrevida en su oreja, oyendo como Orihime trataba de no gemir por sentir su aliento rozando su piel. —si es necesario, estaremos toda la noche, después de todo… **tú eres la** **concubina del Rey.**

-Sí… Aizen-sama.

**Fin.**


End file.
